<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not *Technically* a Rodent by SashaValeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867776">Not *Technically* a Rodent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaValeria/pseuds/SashaValeria'>SashaValeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaValeria/pseuds/SashaValeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not *Technically* a Rodent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought I told you that we don’t allow rodents on the premises, regardless of if they’re a, quote unquote ‘service animal’! Get out of here!” Wow the shop keeper really is quite angry at me this time. I smirk as I bring out my second hand encyclopedia I bought just for this specific instance, whilst patting the noodle of furry goodness lounging on my shuolders.</p><p>“Actually, Baron Fez von Cutiepie, esquire is a <em>ferret</em>, which are part of the weasel family, and as such not rodents! So HAH,” I rebuked, opening said encyclopedia to the bookmarked page on ferrets, just to prove it in writing. The shop owner glared at me as he stomped his way over to snatch the book from my hand, conspicuously body-blocking my way in to the rest of his store. Fair enough.</p><p>After reading for a fair bit, with his scowl noticeably becoming deeper and his eyebrows furrowing harder than an actual rodent in to their nest, he scoffed and threw the book back at me, causing me to let out an ‘oompf’ as I caught it on my chest. Might as well have just punched my boob, asshole. He shouted at me as he walked back to the counter, “Don’t let it touch anything!” Hah, finally got one over on the surly bastard. Didn’t even bother to check if Baron Fez von Cutiepie, esquire is registered as a service animal! (She is, by the by, had to argue with the registration officer over the name for a solid 15 minutes) I set out to browse the shelves of the hardware store in glee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>